C'était lui
by fjudy
Summary: "On va au village où il y a une très jolie fille qui travaille chez le marchand de journaux et qui trouve mes tours de cartes absolument merveilleux…quasiment magiques…" Tome 6 p365 édition Gallimard . C'est une phrase de George, de là est née Charlotte.


_"On va au village où il y a une très jolie fille qui travaille chez le marchand de journaux et qui trouve mes tours de cartes absolument merveilleux…quasiment magiques…"(Tome 6 p365 édition Gallimard)_

Le jour où Charlotte voit ce drôle de garçon pousser la porte de sa boutique avec son jumeau, elle est immédiatement attirée par lui. Alors que la guerre gronde chez les sorciers Charlotte et George vont vivre leur histoire, sans que jamais il lui avoue qui il est en réalité.

* * *

L'idée m'est venue en lisant le sixième tome je me suis immédiatement demandée qui était cette fille dont parlait et George et s'il avaient eu une histoire tous les deux. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur cette moldue dont on ne sait rien.

Je remercie ma betalectrice Elbereth des neiges dite "Elby", pour avoir relu mon texte et traqué mes trop nombreuses coquilles.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR

* * *

C'était lui

Loutry ste Chaspoule était un petit village perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise, l'endroit possédait néanmoins un pub, une petite supérette qui était tenue pas une vieille fille acariâtre et au coin de la rue principale on pouvait trouver un marchand de journaux. La vendeuse Charlotte était appréciée par la clientèle locale tant par son sourire que sa gentillesse à l'égard des clients. Jamais un mot plus que l'autre, même le jour où ce vicieux de John Macarthur lui avait mis la main aux fesses alors qu'elle passait près de lui pour montrer où se trouvait « Tricot et broderie » à la vieille madame Jones. La petite grand-mère avait retenu sa respiration quand la jeune femme avait sursauté. Pourtant la phrase qu'elle avait déclarée à l'homme l'avait remis en place bien plus que n'importe quelle remontrance à laquelle il aurait eu droit avec toute autre femme.

« John, avait-elle commencé un sourire aux lèvres, il faudra dire à ta femme de passer me voir un de ces jours, j'ai ici un journal avec une nouvelle stupéfiante qui ne manquera pas de l'intéresser. »

L'homme, qui était assez idiot pour tenter ce genre de geste obscène, ne l'était pas assez pour ne pas comprendre la menace voilée dans les mots de la petite commerçante.

Le soir Charlotte rentrait dans son studio, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de la maison de ses parents. À 20 ans elle n'avait pas fait d'étude et n'avait pas trouvé de jeune homme assez téméraire pour vivre à deux. Quand le locataire de ses parents avait rendu ses clés pour cause de mutation au pays de Galles, elle s'y était installée contre un loyer modéré qu'elle versait tous les mois à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas un salaire mirobolant, cependant il lui permettait de s'offrir quelques jolies paires de chaussures, son péché mignon, et de faire dompter ses boucles brunes par la coiffeuse à domicile du village.

ooOoo

La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, il était accompagné de son jumeau. Ils avaient pénétré dans la sombre boutique où elle travaillait et ils avaient acheté un exemplaire de la plupart des journaux d'information qui ornaient son présentoir. Avec leurs cheveux roux et leur accoutrement bizarre, ils détonnaient au centre du minuscule magasin. Dire qu'ils étaient en tous points différents de la clientèle habituelle était encore loin de la vérité, pourtant leur bonne humeur communicative plut immédiatement à Charlotte.

L'un des deux jeunes hommes avait posé la pile de journaux sur son comptoir et l'avait gratifié d'un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit gracieusement.

« Je suis George et voilà…

— Fred. » finit son double en lui tendant la main.

Etonnée par tant de politesse, elle la saisit brièvement et serra ensuite celle de Georges qui la garda au creux de sa paume plus que nécessaire. La jeune femme rougit à cette invitation subtile mais claire. Elle se sentit sotte quand elle réalisa à quel point elle était troublée par un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, qui portait un pantalon fleuri à patte d'éléphant semblable à celui qui dormait dans le grenier de son père, et c'était sans parler de ses cheveux carotte qui juraient atrocement avec sa chemise jaune poussin - ce vêtement, d'ailleurs laissait deviner des formes attrayantes. Pourtant l'humour de George la charma immédiatement, ainsi que son sourire. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. Elle se surprit à regretter leur départ. Heureusement, ils revinrent les jours suivants presque toujours à la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivaient à deux, inséparables. George avait toujours un mot drôle pour elle, et elle lui réservait son plus bel éclat de rire.

Son patron qui n'était pas dupe du manège des deux jeunes gens, lui avait confié qu'ils faisaient partie de cette famille d'originaux qui vivaient sur la colline. Il lui raconta comment le père complètement azimuté posait des questions bizarres sur la manière dont l'électricité parvenait jusqu'aux maisons, ou comment ils parvenaient à faire rouler leur voiture. A son avis ils appartenaient à une sorte de secte qui leur préconisait de vivre à une autre époque. Il lui relata comment une fois ils avaient traversé le village tous ensemble, ils étaient tous plus roux les uns que les autres et leurs tenues rivalisaient d'excentricité. Il lui conseilla de rester loin de ces êtres singuliers, ce que Charlotte n'avait aucune intention de faire tant elle était attirée comme un aimant par George.

Au fil des jours elle avait appris à connaître les jeunes hommes. Chaque fois Fred choisissait les journaux sur le présentoir pendant que George lui faisait un tour de cartes, chaque fois il la surprenait, chaque fois elle était enchantée. Le magicien était plutôt doué avec les cartes, chacun des ses tours était exceptionnel et parfaitement exécuté. Admirative elle avait fini par lui dire « _qu'elle trouvait ses tours_ _de cartes_ _absolument merveilleux…quasiment magiques… »(1)_ et il avait éclaté d'un rire franc. Quand elle y repensa plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas bien compris pourquoi ce compliment qu'elle avait formulé était si drôle.

ooOoo

Quand enfin, il la convia à boire un verre après son travail elle accepta avec précipitation : elle avait attendu cette invitation sans vraiment y croire. Quand il fut parti elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas montrée trop empressée. Ce jour là elle surveilla la pendule comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, priant en vain les aiguilles de se dépêcher d'indiquer l'heure de la fermeture. Elle était impatiente de le retrouver, et de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Elle le retrouva au pub, il était déjà assis dans le fond à siroter une bière. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait seul, il posa un nombre incalculable de questions sur elle, sa vie, ses amies, sa famille. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui il éludait sa demande par une autre interrogation. Malgré tout, le rendez vous se révéla concluant, elle avait passé un agréablement moment et lui aussi apparemment puisqu'il lui proposa de remettre ça. Ils se virent donc régulièrement seuls. Petit à petit il lâcha des informations personnelles : en plus de Fred il avait trois frères plus âgés, un plus jeune et une petite sœur - ces deux derniers allaient encore à l'école - parmi les plus vieux l'un travaillait dans une banque, un autre soignait des animaux, et le dernier était gratte papier dans un ministère. Quant à lui il tenait avec son jumeau, une boutique de farces et attrapes. Elle le supplia de l'y emmener, mais il lui affirma que ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle et soupçonneuse elle se demanda quel était le genre d'articles que les garçons vendaient réellement dans leur magasin, pour qu'il veuille tellement le lui cacher. Finalement, petit à petit, elle apprit à le connaître, soit il ne voulait pas lui en dire trop sur sa vie, soit il était spécial, soit il avait un look anticonformiste, mais elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Quelques semaines après leur premier rendez-vous, ils échangeaient un baiser. Cette grande première fut initiée par Charlotte elle-même. Après leur sortie habituelle au pub, qui était devenu leur quartier général, elle l'avait invité dans son studio. Innocemment il l'avait suivie, et quand il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, elle lui avait sauté au cou le faisant pratiquement tomber, et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter, lui avait-il confié en reprenant son souffle.

— Je suis comment, moi ? » lui avait-t-elle demandé mutine.

Il avait réfléchi un moment et elle avait gloussé, comprenant le motif de son hésitation : il ne voulait pas parler trop vite au risque de la froisser.

« Enthousiaste.

— C'est parce tu m'as ensorcelée. Avait-elle donné pour explication avant de reprendre leur baiser.

— Je n'ai pas mis de filtre d'amour dans ton thé pourtant. » avait susurré George contre sa bouche.

Cet échange salivaire fut suivi par beaucoup d'autre l'heure suivante, ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul type d'échange corporel cette nuit là. A partie de cet instant là, il la rejoignit régulièrement le soir chez elle, ils dormaient ensemble puis le matin il s'éclipsait pour rejoindre son travail. Elle l'avait présenté à sa famille, ses amis. Mais elle ne connaissait que Fred, quand elle lui demandait de rencontrer ses parents, ses autres frères et sa sœur, il lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître d'autres membres de sa famille. Elle connaissait celui qui était le plus important à ses yeux.

ooOoo

Pourtant, elle commença à le soupçonner d'avoir des activités peu recommandables, surtout quand il arriva avec une oreille en moins. Cela la fit paniquer, il était en danger, elle en était certaine. Elle lui demanda d'arrêter immédiatement ses bêtises.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tout est arrangé maintenant. »

Avait-il tenté de la rassurer avant de l'embrasser. Cependant, elle ne lâcha pas prise et exigea d'avoir une explication.

« J'ai juste voulu jouer au héros, un type ivre menaçait une mère de famille devant ses enfants, le gars avait un couteau. »

L'explication étant idiote mais plausible, Charlotte préféra lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Elle l'aimait et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Elle était prête à tout accepter de lui, tous ses mensonges, toutes ses excentricités, même son manque de savoir-vivre.

ooOoo

Charlotte ne croyait pas cela possible, néanmoins après cet événement, George devint de plus en plus bizarre. Elle le vit beaucoup moins et lorsqu'il venait, il se jetait dans ses bras pour lui faire l'amour intensément, il ne lui parlait plus de sa vie - auparavant elle arrivait encore à en connaître quelques bribes - mais c'était terminé. Un matin il lui annonça qu'il partait en voyage, et qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait la voir. Elle trembla en pensant qu'il allait la quitter. Mais il lui fit la promesse de revenir la voir, elle pleurait alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui pour lui faire ses adieux. Le front de la jeune femme eut la trace de son dernier baiser. Quand il fut parti elle découvrit sur le meuble de l'entrée un jeu de carte, celui-là même avec lequel il l'avait séduite. Un mot était glissé à l'intérieur du paquet.

_Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas durant ma longue absence_.

ooOoo

Les semaines passèrent, le Royaume Uni semblait ne plus sortir de cette dépression dans laquelle étaient plongés ses habitants. Charlotte n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de George, c'était fou comme il lui manquait. C'est quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne souvenait même plus du timbre chaleureux de sa voix, qu'il refit son apparition à l'aube d'un jour du mois de juin. Il était sale, presque repoussant. Le visage livide, les yeux vides, il s'accrocha à elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Sous son poids elle suivit son mouvement et s'agenouilla, le berçant doucement. Elle lui murmurait des paroles d'apaisement à l'oreille. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il réussit à articuler :

« Fred est mort. »

Cette révélation fit un choc à Charlotte, elle pleura en silence avec son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras, sa tête rousse calée sur sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient pas bougés, ils étaient toujours à la même place que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Charlotte s'ankylosa sur le sol froid du hall de son studio, mais n'osait bouger de peur de réveiller le malheureux : après ce qu'il venait de subir, il avait besoin de repos.

Les jours qui suivirent, il ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, elle dut prendre quelques jours de congés pour rester auprès de lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un vrai zombie. Il ne mangeait pas, dormait seulement dans ses bras à elle, restait dans le noir toute la journée, à peine se levait-il pour aller aux toilettes. Elle n'osait pas lui poser de question sur les circonstances de la mort de son jumeau - celui qu'il ne désignait plus que par « une partie de moi-même » - ni pourquoi il n'était pas auprès de sa mère en cet instant difficile. Pourtant l'enterrement de Fred la préoccupait, il fallait qu'il y aille, c'était indispensable. Elle aborda le sujet, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au chaud dans le lit après l'amour qu'il lui faisait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle savait qu'il s'oubliait dans ses moments là et ne se refusait jamais, il se montrait involontairement violent dans ces instants d'intimité, et elle acceptait sans broncher ses coups de butoir.

« C'est quand l'enterrement ? » se lança-t-elle.

Devant son absence de réaction, elle ajouta doucement en lui câlinant le torse.

« Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le supporter. »

Il regardait fixement le plafond, évitant tout contact visuel avec elle, comme si la regarder lui ferait perdre toute contenance.

« Et puis je ne veux pas que maman me voit ainsi, elle a assez de peine comme ça.

— George Weasley si tu ne vas pas à cet enterrement je monte immédiatement chez toi pour parler à cette famille que tu m'as toujours cachée.

« J'irai, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Un enterrement n'est pas propice aux présentations officielles. »

Charlotte acquiesça en silence, avec lenteur elle se retourna pour pouvoir verser sans bruit les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. La souffrance qu'elle ressentait était insoutenable, elle ne supportait plus qu'il l'écarte ainsi de sa vie.

ooOoo

Quand il revint de la cérémonie, son bel amant était épuisé et pleura doucement dans son cou.

« C'est fini.

— Je sais, je sais… » lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant sa chevelure rousse.

Le lendemain, la semaine de vacances de Charlotte prenait fin, elle devait reprendre le travail si elle souhaitait le conserver, déjà que son patron n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de la voir s'éclipser en urgence. Désormais George passait ses journées seul dans l'appartement, quand elle rentrait le soir elle n'avait qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table, le studio sentait bon le propre et un délicieux fumet parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Il refusait de retourner au travail. Elle insista tout même à ce qu'il rende visite à sa mère. Pour lui faire plaisir il s'exécuta, ce soir là il ne rentra pas, elle savait qu'il était avec sa famille qui avait certainement besoin de lui, cependant un mauvais pressentiment ne pouvait quitter son cœur. Charlotte aurait aimé se faire des fausses idées, mais la nuit lui donna raison.

Le moment fatidique arriva, celui qu'elle redoutait tant, elle s'était toujours douté que leurs différences les sépareraient.

« Chérie, tu dors ? Il faut que je te parle.» lui annonça-t-il d'un ton grave

Non elle ne dormait pas encore, elle n'avait réussit à trouver le sommeil, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle s'assit dans son lit, le ventre serré par l'appréhension.

« Fred avait mis sa petite amie enceinte avant de… »

Sa voix se cassa, elle posa une main sur la sienne

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… » tenta-t-elle.

Pourquoi fuyait-il ainsi son regard ? Ce qu'il lui expliqua ensuite lui fit comprendre la raison de son attitude si distante.

« Je vais aider Angelina à élever cet enfant.

— Tu va être un oncle fantastique j'en suis sûre.

— Je ne serai pas que son oncle, je serai son père, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, et elle a accepté. »

Un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Tu me quittes ? sanglota-t-elle.

— Je t'aime Charlotte. »

Le jeune homme aussi pleurait à présent.

« Tu m'aimes et tu me quittes ? » formula-t-elle incrédule.

Charlotte répétait ces mots encore et encore en se balançant tout doucement, comme si le fait de recommencer à les dire rendrait la situation plus réelle.

« Si les conditions étaient différentes, c'est à toi que je serais fiancé en ce moment.

— Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ? cracha-t-elle soudainement, tu veux me faire souffrir ! En me faisant miroiter la vie que nous n'aurons jamais ! »

Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque

—« Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle, tu aurais pu être un oncle parfait pour cet enfant, tu n'es pas son père !»

Il la prit de force dans ses bras, il dut y mettre toute sa vigueur, elle refusait obstinément tout contact avec lui.

« J'aurais pu disparaître sans explication. »

La jeune femme gémissait sur son torse,

« Tu mérites mieux qu'un époux qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, continua Georges.

— C'est toi que je veux, même triste, même si c'est ton humour qui m'a séduite, même si ton frère n'est plus là et qu'il va avoir un enfant.

— Tu m'oublieras, tu verras.

— Jamais. »

Il lui donna un dernier baiser intense, tous deux avaient les joues humides de leurs larmes. A regret Georges s'arracha à son éteinte, il serrait sa baguette dans sa main droite,

« Oubliettes. » articula-t-il.

Un éclair traversa la pièce en direction de Charlotte, et avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir les yeux, il s'était volatilisé.

Dehors, il retrouva son plus jeune frère, et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron lui demanda comment il allait.

« J'ai eu ma scène de rupture, celle que je souhaitais avec les larmes et les regrets, mais j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione, il est encore temps de revenir en arrière, je suis certaine qu'Angelina comprendrait.

— Je ne le fais pas pour elle, ni pour moi, mais pour Fred et son bébé.

— Nous avons lancé un sortilège d'amnésie à tous les moldus qui connaissaient votre relation, l'informa sa sœur qui apparut tout à coup.

— Vous n'avez oublié personne ? Questionna Georges.

— J'ai fait un peu de légimencie, l'éclaira Harry, c'est beaucoup plus facile sur les moldus, ils ignorent tout jusqu'à ton existence.

— Merci, dit Georges dans un souffle. »

Il regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre de la fille qui lui avait tant apporté, puis il donna le signal, et ils disparurent tous les cinq dans un « plop » sonore.

.

* * *

(1) phrase tirée du tome 6 p 365 (édition Gallimard)


End file.
